Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lingual pressure strengthening training device and a lingual pressure strengthening training method.
Background Art
A lingual pressure measuring device with a training function may be used by a patient or an elderly person whose eating/swallowing function is impaired in order to restore his or her eating/swallowing function. Such a device with the training function is usable for not only training but also measuring a lingual pressure.
An example of a typical lingual pressure measuring device with a training function is a rehabilitation tool including: a frame member; an insertion unit attached to the frame member and provided with an elastic balloon that is to be inserted in a mouth; a grip provided to the frame member; and a tubular member having a first end connected to the elastic balloon and a second end connected to a lingual pressure measuring device (JP 2008-110024 A).
The lingual pressure measuring device of the rehabilitation tool of JP 2008-110024 A includes a pressure detector and a controller, and a pressure value detected by the pressure detector is sent to the controller in the form of an electrical signal. The controller controls a display to show the detected pressure value thereon.
When a patient or an elderly person pushes the elastic balloon of the rehabilitation tool of JP 2008-110024 A with his or her tongue, a pressure value detected by the pressure detector appears on the display.
Rehabilitation is a monotonous activity for patients and elderly people. Further, doing rehabilitation while checking the pressure value appearing on the display will bore patients or elderly people. Accordingly, the rehabilitation tool of JP 2008-110024 A, which cannot provide enough changes for patients or elderly people to do a lingual pressure strengthening training while having fun, may fail to give a motivation for continuing the training for a long time.
An object of the invention is to provide a lingual pressure strengthening training device and a lingual pressure strengthening training method that allow a user to do a training while having fun.